Tan solo un beso de despedida
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: escribo lo que siento porque se que así mi dolor puede ser liberado... en realidad no espero que nadie lo lea... pero si alguien lo lee... quiero demostrar que a pesar de toda mi rudeza... tengo sentimientos y que en mi vida yo eh llorado, a pesar de que me tachan del hombre mas fuerte del mundo y el frió levi


Tan solo un beso de despedida.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NO ME PERTENECE NADA DE SNK TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME MISMO Y SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

**Notas del autor: **

**Este fic esta ambientado entre el final del capitulo 21 y 22 cuando petra es asesinada por el titán hembra, levi llega al lugar de los hechos, pero encuentra a petra agonizando, ahí petra con su ultimo aliento dice unas palabras a levi y le pide una cosa. Narración de primera persona, narra levi.**

Me han dicho de miles maneras, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, el hombre con fuerza de titanes, un loco de la limpieza, el invencible capitán levi… sin embargo a pesar de todo eso soy humano, y como tal tengo sentimientos, rio cuando es necesario y no lo demuestro mucho, odio con todas mis fuerzas a los titanes o a cualquiera que se meta en mis asuntos, y por sobre todo eh llegado a amar, un amor que se ah extinguido por culpa de un titán… la mujer de mi vida, con la cual tenia pensado en casarme, yace en el suelo aplastada como un insecto, me acerque con la estúpida esperanza de que no fuera ella, sin embargo para mi desgracia si era ella.

_ h-hei-sho…_ petra balbuceo con sus labios al verme descender.

Inmediatamente la arrope y trate de recostarle… sin embargo solo le cause dolor, su columna esta destrozada y no siente sus piernas, sangre sale de su boca y esta muy fría. Oh petra… ¿porque?... esto es mi culpa y se que pude hacer algo.

_ ¡petra! Mírame porfavor_ desquiciado yo le hable esperando que me contestara, ansié con todas mis fuerzas de que sobreviviese.

_ t-te eh fallado… l-lo lamento_ en medio de mis brazos agoniza y las lagrimas empapan su bella cara que aunque manchada con sangre sigue siendo bella.

Me recosté y le acaricie el cabello, sus ojitos dorados me miran y al sentir su mirada ¡llore! Llore como un chiquillo cuando se le regaña… llore como un chiquillo cuando esta triste… llore y seguía llorando con todas mis fuerzas mientras le decía lo mucho que lo sentía…

_ ¡L-LO LAMENTO PETRA…LO LAMENTO MUCHO…ES MI CULPA!_ Grite con todo pulmón y llanto, maldecía a los dioses y a los titanes, en ese instante quería dar mi vida por verla sana y salva.

Luego ella con su mano llena de sangre me toco la cara… su mano mas fría que cualquier iceberg… su mano suave y temblorosa… limpio mis lagrimas y me sonrió con algo de dolor…. _ n-no importa… si muero por ti… eso esta bien… porque… yo… y-yo te amo… levi… siempre te ame… dar mi vida por ti… no tiene precio_

Sus palabras me destrozaron… sentí como si la espada mas filosa hubiera entrado en mi pecho y me retorciese las entrañas. _ Yo también… te amo petra… mi amor... te amo con todas mis fuerzas… ¡no me dejes!

_n-no… no quiero morir… ¡no quiero morir!_ agonizante petra decía mientras la sensación de muerte la envolvía.

Yo la abrasé, lo suficiente para confortarla y cuidando de no lastimarle… me sentía impotente… no poder hacer nada por ella… ambos en medio de lagrimas llorábamos por que la hora se avecinaba…. Pero aun en medio de la muerte petra toco mi cara y me pidió una cosa.

_ l-levi… si muero… al menos dame un beso de… despedida… e-es todo… lo que pido_ en medio de una sonrisa y de llanto me pidió la cosa mas simple del mundo, pero sabia que para ella era lo imposible.

_ Lo que sea… hare lo que sea…_ ¡y la bese!

La bese con amor y pasión, sentía sus fríos labios sobre los míos, en un momento sus labios absorbieron mi calor y el beso paso de ser frio a cálido… en ese momento ansiaba que el tiempo se detuviera, fue el beso mas dulce e inocente que haya dado, en realidad era mi primer beso… mi primer beso de amor… mi primer beso de enamorado… aunque para petra ese era su beso de despedida.

Ambos nos separamos, en realidad petra se separo de mi, con un lindo sonrojo en su cara, yo tome su mano y le di un beso después ella tosió algo de sangre, la cual creo un hilo en s boca… nuevamente mis ojos se empaparon.

_ no… no llores mi amor… me has… hecho… la mujer mas feliz… p-porfavor… cuida de mi padre…_ ella me miraba pero sus ojos estaban perdiendo brillo y sus parpados se cerraban… la muerte ya no daba mas tiempo y tenia que clamar su cuota.

_ petra… juro que te vengare… ¡LO JURO!... y nos… volveremos a ver_ trate de contener mi estúpido llanto y le enseñe un falso levi serio aunque eso no servía de nada…

_ a-adiós… l-levi… t-te amo_

**_Silencio…_**

Se ah ido…. Petra se fue… la mujer de mi vida había muerto en mis brazos… su partida me dejo atónito, al momento en que ella cerro sus ojos y expiro… sentí como si se llevara la mitad de mi alma… le bese nuevamente pero solo me tope con unos labios fríos… la recosté con toda delicadeza como si estuviese dormida y cerré sus ojos… en su cara había una expresión de paz… parecía sonriente y aunque muerta estaba tenia una apariencia de durmiente… mi mirada se torno sombría, ajusté mi equipo y empuñe mis espadas… tenia un infierno en mi estomago y en mi corazón, no solo por petra, sino por todo mi equipo al cual jure vengar… y como lobo sobre su presa me lancé a la persecución del titán mujer…

**_Varias horas después…_**

En el momento en que caminábamos por las calles de calanes los imbéciles de los ciudadanos gritaban y abucheaban por nuestro fracaso, quería sacar mis espadas y matarlos a todos pero… no podía… no soy tan sanguinario y de todos modos no ganaría nada… seguía andante cuando… apareció el padre de petra.

_ ¡capitán levi!_ el hombre corrió hacia mi y me siguió con una sonrisa inocente… ignorando lo sucedió.

_ Mi hija esta en su escuadrón… soy el padre de petra… jeje tengo algo que decirle antes que mi hija me vea, ella me envió esta carta diciendo que sus habilidades fueron reconocidas y que trabajaba para usted, también me dijo que dedicaría su vida para usted _ el hombre me decía con alegría y algo de miedo al hablarme de eso, sin embargo yo seguía caminando con un nudo en la garganta… mas muerto que vivo.

_ bueno, supongo que ella esta muy feliz al igual que yo jajaja… pero… vera usted, como su padre, aun creo que es muy pronto para que se case… aun esta joven y tiene una vida por delante _

Ahí fue cuando me detuve, deje a todos pasar y solté mi caballo, entonces trague un nudo tremendo y mire al hombre con mi usual cara fría.

_ señor ral…debo decir… que petra fue el mejor soldado que haya tenido el honor de conocer, además fue una gran mujer_ le mire directamente.

El hombre cambio su cara pero seguía sonriendo _ de que habla capitán, mi hija esta en su equipo jajaja habla como si ella estuviera muerta jajaja_

Entonces tome la carta de sus mano la cual el me estaba mostrando, lo mire y saque otra insignia la cual estaba en la manga izquierda del brazo de petra. _ ella… murió en cumplimiento del deber… era toda una mujer y… quería casarme con ella… en sus ultimas palabras me pidió cuidarle… y así lo hare_ dicho esto le di la insignia y cerré su mano, luego le ofrecí un saludo y me retire con el alma hecha pedazos.

Detrás de mi solo quedo el hombre arrodillado ahogado en lagrimas… el no era el único pues había demasiado luto en la ciudad… ¿y yo?… bueno yo todavía debo decirle lo sucedido a las familias de mis colegas…. Eh llorado tanto pero nadie me ah visto, y si se los dijera no lo creerían, pues ¿quien creería que el gran levi ah derramado una lagrima?

Alcé mis ojos al cielo y mire unas águilas surcar los cielos, sentí una brisa confortable y una especie de abrazo, después un susurro. _ nunca estarás solo levi… te cuidare desde aquí… mi amor_

Asombrado voltee a ver pero no había nadie, sabia que era petra, ella seguía viva en mi mente y mi corazón… _ Pronto nos reuniremos… petra…_

Y seguí mi camino, viendo al frente y sin ver atrás, mi vida manchada con sangre y lagrimas pero juro tomar venganza y horrarlos por su sacrificio.

**_Tan solo un beso de despedida_**

**_Fin_**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**ESTE AH SIDO EL ANIME QUE ME AH ARRANCADO LAS LAGRIMAS Y A PESAR DE QUE PETRA MURIÓ ELLA VIVE EN MI CORAZÓN, ESPERO QUE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTO ES UN HOMENAJE A PETRA Y LA VERDAD PUSE MI CORAZÓN EN ESTO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ADIÓS.**


End file.
